Parenthèse
by Elsie.S
Summary: OS Drago/OC Il était le seul désormais à voir clair dans son jeu. Le seul jusqu’à ce soir, où lui aussi s’était fait avoir.


Hello everybody!

Voila donc ma toute première fic publiée! (roulement de tambours s'il vous plait!) je dis bien publiée parce que ça fait déjà bien 2 ans que j'écris des fics, mais celle-ci est la première que, premièrement, je n'abandonne pas, et deuxièmement, que je finis! (ouais enfin, un OS, c'est pas si dur que ça à finir, non? Bah... faut croire que pour certaines personnes (moi, en l'occurence!) ça l'est! xD) Bref, merci de me lire! =)

Enjoy!

Ah et puis bien sur ... Disclaimer : Non, Drake n'est pas à moi (bien que ça ne me gènerait pas plus que ça =P) Et tout appartient à la fabuleuse JKR, qui nous permet de faire mumuse avec sa création! =)

See you en bas!

* * *

« Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire Malefoy ? »

Son rire cristallin résonna dans le hall désert. Il leva les yeux vers elle, elle se tenait en haut des escaliers, le narguant, droite et arrogante. Quelques mèches folles s'échappaient de son chignon, ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle court d'avoir couru, malgré cela elle restait belle et fière, le toisant de son regard d'azur. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui de sa main gauche tandis qu'elle faisait distraitement tournoyer sa baguette à lui dans la droite, comme pour mieux lui rappeler qu'il était maintenant sans défense. Le sourire froid et conquérant qu'elle abordait finit de l'énerver. D'un bond il fut sur ses pieds et lui décocha une œillade rageuse.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement, Pender ! »

Elle se pencha en avant, abaissant sa propre baguette et glissant la sienne dans la ceinture de sa jupe, un air de défit sur le visage.

« Ah oui ? Essaye donc de m'attraper dans ce cas. »

Elle tourna les talons et disparu en courant, son rire résonnant de nouveau dans le couloir. C'est qu'elle allait alerter Rusard avec ça ! Elle était tellement bruyante que même Binns la remarquerait !

« Merde ! » pensa alors Drago alors qu'il se lançait à sa poursuite. « Merde ! Merde ! Et merde ! » Il s'était fait avoir en beauté sur ce coup là. Il aurait du se méfier, il commençait pourtant à la connaître maintenant. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les Serpentard un an auparavant, il avait vite apprit quel être sournois et manipulateur se cachait derrière ce visage d'ange blond. Il pouvait encore revoir ce jour où il l'avait rencontré, ce jour où tout avait commencé.

C'était dans la salle commune, quelques jours après la rentrée. Rogue avait demandé à tous les élèves de sixième année de Serpentard de se rassembler là, personne ne savait pourquoi. Et puis il était arrivé, cette fille le suivant.

« Messieurs, Miss, je vous présente Miss Erin Pender. Miss Pender a jusque là effectué ses études par correspondance, mais elle nous rejoint aujourd'hui pour préparer au mieux ses ASPICS. Elle suivra désormais les cours avec tous les autres élèves de sixième année. »

Il avait alors croisé son regard froid et calculateur et avait tout se suite compris que ça ne collerait pas. Trop blonde, la peau trop pale, les yeux aussi bleus que les siens étaient gris, ils se ressemblaient trop. Et cette impression d'autorité et d'ambition qui se dégageait d'elle, non vraiment ça n'irait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule place pour un Prince des Serpentard, et il l'occupait déjà. Le regard qu'il lui avait alors adressé ce jour là avait du être des plus froids, et le sourire avec lequel elle lui répondit l'était tout autant : apparemment elle savait à qui elle avait affaire et elle avait tiré les même conclusions que lui.

S'en était alors suivit un an de disputes quotidiennes, de coups bas, de plans tous plus tortueux les uns que les autres, destinés à blesser l'autre, lui faire mal, le rabaisser. Même les affrontements avec le trio de Gryffondor avaient perdus de leur saveur en comparaison de cette haine réciproque qu'ils entretenaient. Les joutes verbales furieuses avec Granger, les répliques cinglantes lancées à Potter, même rabaisser Weasley, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Non, il n'y avait plus qu'elle désormais. Erin Pender, cette peste de première catégorie, pire que Pansy, qui essayait de lui voler sa place en séduisant tout le monde. Même Rogue était tombé sous le charme. Il était le seul désormais à voir clair dans son jeu. Le seul jusqu'à ce soir, où lui aussi s'était fait avoir.

La veille il avait découvert son secret. Sous ses airs fiers et arrogants, Pender n'était en fait qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Une moldu à Serpentard ! Il aurait tout vu. Et cette histoire de cours par correspondance, mon œil oui ! Ce n'était qu'une couverture ! Ses pouvoirs s'étaient réveillés très tardivement, voila pourquoi elle n'avait intégré l'école qu'en sixième année. Il avait entendu deux profs en parler dans un couloir après les cours. Elle avait suivit une remise à niveau pendant presque un an avant de finalement rejoindre Poudlard, afin que son retard ne l'handicape pas. Elle s'était alors révélée être une élève exceptionnellement douée, mais cela n'effaçait pas ses origines ! Le matin il avait alors rendu l'affaire publique et avait obtenu le résultat escompté : le pseudo-Princesse des Serpentard s'était faite répudier par la maison entière et s'était retrouvée reléguée en bout de table lors du petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la Grande Salle elle était passée près de lui et avait murmuré si bas que lui seul avait put l'entendre : « Ce soir, hall principal, 10h. ». Il ne l'avait plus revu de la journée.

Le soir il s'était rendu au rendez vous pour contempler sa victoire, mais n'avait trouvé personne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir vers les cachots, il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivée dans son dos. Elle l'avait alors jeté au sol d'un Experliarmus bien senti, lui avait volé sa baguette et s'était enfuie.

Il en était donc là, à la poursuivre dans les couloirs du château en pleine nuit. Le pire avec elle c'était qu'elle était tellement spontanée et imprévisible qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. En ce moment elle se ruait vers la tour d'astronomie, que diable voulait-elle bien y faire ?

Cependant, même si Pender était arrivée au même niveau que lui dans bien des domaines, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore surpassé au jeu des courses poursuites dans le château et ne connaissait pas toutes les ressources que celui-ci pouvait offrir. Délaissant le couloir dans lequel elle venait de bifurquer, Drago s'engouffra derrière une tapisserie et gravit l'escalier intérieur qui se trouvait devant lui le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il déboucha en haut de la tour il sut qu'il avait gagné cette manche. Il pouvait entendre Pender arriver en courant à sa hauteur. Il ne ralentit pas sa course, contourna habilement l'armure qui dissimulait la sortie du tunnel et lui rentra dedans, la planquant violemment contre un mur. Sous le choc elle en lâcha sa baguette qu'il envoya rouler plus loin d'un coup de pied. Il récupéra prestement la sienne qui dépassait toujours de la ceinture de sa jupe et la pointa sur sa gorge.

« Et maintenant on fait moins la maligne, hein _Erin_ ? » Il avait insisté sur son prénom, sachant à quel point elle détestait qu'il soit aussi familier avec elle.

« Pour toi ça reste Pender, Malefoy !

Oh mais je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de négocier ! Tu comptais faire quoi en m'attirant jusqu'ici, hein ? Me jeter du haut de la tour ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard chargé de mépris et de haine et ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Tu me menace ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe dans ton genre me fait peur ? Écoute-moi bien, je crois que tu n'as pas compris le fonctionnement de notre maison. A Serpentard, les gens comme toi, on les écrase. Tu as joué gros en me défiant, ça aurait pu marcher, mais voila tu as été trop négligente et j'ai découvert quel genre de vermine tu étais. Alors je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, tu vas rester bien sage dans ton coin et arrêter de faire ton emmerdeuse ou sinon je te jure que ta vie sera un enfer. »

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant et il la fixait d'un air menaçant. Dans un mouvement rageur, elle lui cracha au visage. Etonné, il recula et s'essuya du dos de la main avant de la gifler de toutes ses forces. Elle perdit l'équilibre sous la violence du coup et dut se rattraper au mur. Elle porta la main à son visage et massa sa joue qui commençait déjà à enfler. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, cependant aucune ne roulait sur ses joues et, malgré la douleur et l'humiliation, elle gardait son air fier. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, bleu limpide contre gris acier et alors, il comprit. Leur ressemblance, leur perpétuel affrontement. Ils étaient les mêmes, aspiraient aux mêmes choses, avaient les mêmes ambitions. Ils s'attiraient et se repoussaient dans cette danse infernale depuis un an sans en comprendre la raison. Maintenant il savait, il la voulait, elle, à ses côtés. Elle était celle dont il avait toujours eu besoin, belle, fière et forte. Ensemble ils pourraient tout affronter.

Brusquement, il plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et rapprocha de nouveau son visage, le souffle court. Cependant ce n'était plus des menaces qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux mais du désir, un désir fou et irrépréhensible. Alors, à son tour, elle comprit.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un élan simultané et sauvage, leur bouche cherchant avidement celle de l'autre, leurs bras enserrant, se pressant contre le corps désiré. Ils se déplacèrent le long du mur, leur bouches s'égarant, leurs mains décoiffant, caressant, attirant l'autre toujours un peu plus. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une salle vide où ils pénétrèrent, Drago referma la porte derrière eux, jetant un sort par-dessus sont épaule pour la sceller avant de lâcher sa baguette qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Il l'allongeât sur un bureau et elle écarta légèrement les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer entre ses cuisses. Leurs respirations à tout deux se faisaient haletantes alors qu'elle défaisait sa chemise et que lui remontait sa jupe. Ils étaient pressés, avides. Leur amour était tout aussi violent, désordonné et déraisonné que leur haine. Mais qu'importe maintenant, ils avaient compris la raison de tout cela. Cette rancœur qui n'en était pas une, ce rejet qui n'était qu'attirance.

Ils étaient nus maintenant. Parfaitement nus, allongés sur ce bureau, dans cette classe vide seulement éclairée par quelques rayons lunaires qui filtraient à travers les nuages sombres.

« Drago… »

Alors qu'il caressait son intimité, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de murmurer son nom dans un soupire. Il l'embrassa et elle le sentit sourire dans leur baiser.

« Dis le encore, mon prénom. C'est la première fois que tu le dis. »

Elle s'exécuta alors qu'il la pénétrait et souffla tout contre ses lèvres.

« Drago, Drago, Drago… »

Bientôt, le murmure se fit plus puissant, le rythme de leur échange plus intense, et il les mena tout deux jusqu'à l'orgasme, dans cette classe froide et poussiéreuse de la tour d'astronomie.

Il la regardait. Elle avait les yeux fermés, allongée à côté de lui sur le bureau, reprenant sa respiration. Maintenant ils savaient tout deux, mais il était trop tard. Si seulement ils avaient compris plus tôt cette attirance qu'ils éprouvaient, ils auraient pu s'associer au lieu de s'affronter, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais au lieu de ça ils avaient gaspillé leur temps à se battre. Drago avait désiré plus que tout préservé sa place de maître de sa maison, et il avait gagné. Mais le seul moyen d'y parvenir avait été d'étaler les origines d'Erin au grand jour et maintenant que le scandale et l'infamie avait éclatés, le prix à payer était de se tenir éloigner d'elle. Ca ne servait à rien de s'attarder plus longtemps, il n'allait pas se risquer à perdre tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu jusque là. Aussi il se leva et commença à ramasser ses vêtements sans un bruit. Erin ouvrit les yeux et le regarda fixement. Il n'y eu besoin d'aucun mot, elle avait déjà comprit que tout cela était perdu d'avance. Elle se leva à son tour et se rhabilla. Il dessella la porte et ils sortirent dans le couloir. Elle ramassa sa baguette qui était toujours par terre contre le mur avant de se retourner vers lui et de l'embrasser. Ce n'était plus le baiser sauvage d'un peu plus tôt, non. C'était un baiser doux, tendre et amer à la fois, un baiser d'au-revoir. Puis elle rompit le contact et s'en alla sans plus le regarder. Il resta là quelques instants le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Tout cela était trop bête, ça aurait pu se passer tellement différemment ! Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets maintenant. Il soupira et referma la porte de la salle de classe qui était toujours aussi calme et silencieuse, comme si rien ne s'y était passé les dernières heures. Enfin il tourna les talons et partit vers son dortoir.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'une parenthèse, chacun retournait à sa vie et le lendemain il la mépriserait de nouveau et elle chercherait un moyen de se venger de l'humiliation publique de la veille. Ils se détesteraient toujours. C'était mieux comme ça.

* * *

Alors, j'aurais mieux fait de continuer à commencer des fics sans les finir? Ou ça valait le coup d'aller jusqu'au bout?

Un petit review pour me le dire s'il vous plait! =)

Bye-bye!


End file.
